19 Stycznia 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 Sprawa dla reportera - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Życie dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3010; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Klan - odc. 2679 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 92 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Małolata - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 57 (seria II, odc. 9) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 57); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /125/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewająca Arktyka. cz. 3. Tundra: lodowa pustynia (Wildest Arctic); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 8, Boskie szaleństwo (Highway to Heaven, ep. 8, A Divine Madness); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Warzywa ekologiczne - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 58 (seria II, odc. 10) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 58); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3011; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2680 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /264/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /125/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce ręcznej - Katar 2015; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Perły Millennium - Brat Elvis; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Andrzej Grabowski, Jan Jankowski, Agnieszka Warchulska, Grzegorz Warchoł, Tadeusz Huk, Piotr Dąbrowski i inni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Polscy bohaterowie wojenni cz 3. Cichociemni. Niewidzialni żołnierze (Heroes of War: Poland) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Sisi - cz. 2 (Sisi ep. 2 (aka Sissi)) - txt. str. 777; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Strażnik (Guardian, The (90')); horror kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:William Friedkin; wyk.:Jenny Seagrove, Dwier Brown, Carey Lowell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Notacje - Jadwiga Barańska. Noce i dnie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 8, Boskie szaleństwo (Highway to Heaven, ep. 8, A Divine Madness); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 708; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 709; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; Pogoda - ok. godz. 09:40, 10:25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1224 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 453 - Wiolonczelistka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2012 (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódka Pana Makarona - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Baron24 - odc. 9 "Pijane kury" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 7 "Jeleń"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Janosik - odc. 7/13 - Beczka okowity - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 In Vitro. Czekając na dziecko - odc. 4 cz. 2; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/82; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1224 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1225 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1111 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 845; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Telekamery Tele Tygodnia 2015 - nominacje - (10) Komentator sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Mayday (Mayday, Mayday); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 31 (Lie to me s. II ep. Headlock); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Nowa - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Prawo i pięść; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Wiesław Gołas, Zofia Mrozowska, Ewa Wiśniewska, Jerzy Przybylski, Hanna Skarżanka, Ryszard Pietruski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Mayday (Mayday, Mayday); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Warszawa 06:35 Mamy to! 07:10 Przechodzień codzienny 07:20 Naturalnie tak 07:25 Wokół nas 07:31 Porozmawiajmy o... - program publicystyczny 07:52 Kronika waw.pl - felieton 07:57 Pogoda 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:20 Pogoda 08:30 Raport z Polski 09:10 Chłop i baba: Złoto (11) 09:35 Paragon 09:45 Wokół nas 09:47 Co u nas? 09:49 Echa tygodnia 10:00 Co niesie dzień 10:20 Pogoda 10:25 Wokół nas 10:30 Przystanek Ziemia 11:00 Młodzież kontra 12:00 Tu jest moja mała ojczyzna 12:24 Przechodzień codzienny 12:30 Wyprzedzić chorobę 12:45 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic 12:50 Co u nas? 12:53 Wokół nas 13:00 Agrobiznes 13:30 Ludzkie sprawy (7) 13:50 Film na dwie i cztery nogi 14:00 Przechodzień codzienny 14:10 Dziennik regionów 14:20 Powrót do Łodzi - film dokumentalny (Polska,Niemcy,2009) 15:20 Internetowy Przegląd Uczniowskich Zespołów Teatralnych 2014 15:45 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów 16:30 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 16:55 Wokół nas 17:00 Astroregion 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki 17:42 Pogoda 17:44 Sztuka ulicy - reportaż 18:08 Pogoda 18:14 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić - magazyn 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:45 Raport na gorąco 18:48 Pogoda 18:50 Wywiad Kuriera 19:05 Kościół z bliska 19:29 Pod Lupą - samorząd bez tajemnic 19:55 Kronika waw.pl; felieton 20:00 Raport na gorąco 20:02 Pogoda 20:03 Porozmawiajmy o... - program publicystyczny 20:57 Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:14 Raport na gorąco 22:16 Wiadomości sportowe 22:22 Pogoda 22:25 Przechodzień codzienny 22:40 Telekurier 23:15 Powrót do Łodzi - film dokumentalny (Polska,Niemcy,2009) 00:20 Chłop i baba: Złoto (11) 00:40 Film na dwie i cztery nogi 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda 01:10 Dziennik regionów 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda 01:50 Wokół nas 01:55 Telekurier 02:15 Astroregion 02:40 Przechodzień codzienny 02:45 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 03:45 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic 03:55 Powrót do Łodzi - film dokumentalny (Polska,Niemcy,2009) 04:50 Szlakiem drewnianych kaplic 05:00 Telekurier 05:25 Raport z Polski 06:00 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! 06:20 Jedz na zdrowie Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Pielęgniarki (76) 09:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (686) 09:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (687) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (76) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (588) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (77) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (181) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2018) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (77) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (46) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (359) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2019) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (420) 20:05 Megahit: Terminator: Ocalenie - thriller SF (Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,USA,Włochy,2009) 22:10 Nieuchwytny - thriller (USA,2008) 00:40 Gdzie jest moja córka? - thriller (Kanada,2007) 02:40 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango 07:25 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Oszukana 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Ugotowani (6) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 12:00 Szpital (171) 13:00 Ukryta prawda (275) 14:00 MasterChef (9) 15:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Tawerna Dominikańska - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Mamo, zmień pracę, bo chcę więcej kasy - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda (275) 18:00 Szpital (171) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:10 Doradca smaku (1) 20:15 Na Wspólnej (2002) 20:50 Szkoła (29) 21:50 Życie bez wstydu (8) 22:50 Kto poślubi mojego syna? (8) 23:50 Prawo Agaty (7) 00:50 Wybrani (17) 01:50 Gra pozorów (8) 02:50 Uwaga! 03:10 Sekrety magii 04:30 Rozmowy w toku: Mamo, zmień pracę, bo chcę więcej kasy! - talk-show TV 4 06:00 Galileo - jak to możliwe (8) 07:05 Scooby-Doo (22) 07:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (9) 08:05 Scooby-Doo (1) 08:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (12) 09:05 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu (9) 09:35 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu (10) 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (170) 11:00 Burza (91) 12:00 Na patrolu (16) 12:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (16) 13:00 Policjantki i policjanci (16) 14:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:00 Dom nie do poznania (24) 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (171) 17:00 Burza (92) 18:00 Na patrolu (17) 18:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (17) 19:00 Policjantki i policjanci (17) 20:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (3) 20:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (4) 21:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (16) 22:00 Galileo (451) 23:00 Galileo (452) 00:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą (14) - program rozrywkowy 01:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:00 To był dzień - program informacyjny 03:00 Na granicy śmierci (10) 04:00 I Like It - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Złotopolscy: Ślub Julii i Dionizego (100) 06:30 Złotopolscy: Poszukiwania bliźniaków (101) 07:00 Nash Bridges 4: Turysta (60) 08:00 Nash Bridges 4: Swingersi (61) 09:00 Gliniarz i prokurator 5: Śmierć pisarza (5) 10:00 Kasia i Tomek 2 (34) 10:30 Jesteś moim życiem (75) 11:30 Sekret 2 (87) - telenowela 12:30 Królowa serc (22) 13:30 Królowa serc (23) 14:30 Zbuntowany anioł (9) 15:30 Xena: Wojownicza księżniczka 2: Powrót Callisto (5) 16:30 Gwiezdne wrota 8 (18) 17:30 Boso przez świat: Sawanna (9) - cykl reportaży 18:00 Boso przez świat: Gambia - państwo rzeka (10) - cykl reportaży 18:30 Boso przez świat: Wyspy Zielonego Przylądka (11) - cykl reportaży 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Zamaskowany wichrzyciel/Operacja: Teatr (24) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Operacja: Zmień sąsiada/Nie wolno prześledzić (25) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 5 (12) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 5 (13) 21:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 5 (14) 22:50 Najlepsi z najlepszych 3: Bez odwrotu - film sensacyjny (USA,1995) 00:40 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2: Weekend (1) 01:35 Taki jest świat - pod lupą (12) 02:30 JRG w akcji (5) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Dyżur 3 (36) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 JRG w akcji (6) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Z archiwum policji (12) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 04:40 Z archiwum policji (13) - serial dokumentalny 05:15 Zaginiony świat: Zimny jak głaz (26) TVN 7 HD 05:05 We dwoje (12/17) 06:25 Męski typ: Marek Kamiński (2/9) 06:55 Niewinna intryga (95/120) 08:00 Sąd rodzinny: Alimenty to za mało (111) 09:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Byle dalej stąd (512) 10:00 Kryminalni: Opowiedz mi bajkę... (8/14) 11:10 Mango 12:45 Sąd rodzinny: Paweł (112) 13:45 Szpital (40) 14:45 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Ofiara (513) 15:45 Rozkochane popołudnie: Julia (104) 16:20 Rozkochane popołudnie: Brzydula (44) 16:55 Kryminalni (9/14) 18:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles 2 (11/24) 19:00 Dowody zbrodni 7 (1/22) 20:00 Teren prywatny - thriller (USA,2001) 21:50 Graceland (8/13) 22:50 Wróg u bram - dramat wojenny (Niemcy,USA,Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,2001) 01:35 Sekrety magii 03:40 Druga strona medalu: Prof. Andrzej Bochenek (7/8) 04:10 Druga strona medalu: Izabela Sokołowska (8-ost.) Puls 2 06:00 Kasia i Tomek 2 (33) 06:30 Kasia i Tomek 2 (34) 07:00 Marta mówi! (31) 07:20 Flintstonowie (42) 08:00 Tom i Jerry (13) 08:05 Tom i Jerry (14) 08:10 Tom i Jerry (15) 08:20 Tom i Jerry (16) 08:30 Tom i Jerry (17) 08:35 Tom i Jerry (18) 09:00 Turbo Dudley - psi agent (12) 09:20 Kotopies (11) 10:00 Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz 3 (20) 10:35 Lucky Luke (48) 11:00 Reksio (30) 11:10 Reksio (31) 11:30 Reksio (32) 11:40 Reksio (33) 11:50 Reksio (34) 12:00 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (15) 12:10 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (16) 12:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (17) 12:40 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat (18) 12:50 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (1) 13:00 Klub Winx 3 (26) 13:35 Mia i ja (22) 13:55 Dennis rozrabiaka 15:15 Był sobie kosmos (11) 16:00 Pixie i Dixie (16) 16:05 Pixie i Dixie (17) 16:10 Pixie i Dixie (18) 16:30 Tom i Jerry (16) 16:35 Tom i Jerry (17) 16:40 Tom i Jerry (18) 17:00 Zwariowane melodie (14) 17:05 Zwariowane melodie (15) 17:10 Zwariowane melodie (16) 17:20 Zwariowane melodie (17) 17:25 Zwariowane melodie (18) 17:35 Zwariowane melodie (19) 18:00 Flintstonowie (42) 18:30 Flintstonowie (43) 19:00 Handlarz doskonały 2 (23) 19:30 Handlarz doskonały 2 (24) 20:00 Handlarz doskonały 2 (21) 20:30 Handlarz doskonały 2 (22) 21:00 Walka o bagaż 3 (5) 21:30 Walka o bagaż 3 (6) 22:00 Walka o bagaż 3 (7) 22:30 Królowa serc (22) 23:30 Sekret (87) - telenowela 00:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa 3 (11) 01:30 Menu na miarę (3) - magazyn kulinarny 02:00 Z archiwum policji (8) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Menu na miarę (4) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (9) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (5) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 W blasku fleszy (12) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (11) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (22) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (1) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur 2 (25) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 07:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 08:00 Galileo (240) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Cudowna walizka (90) 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Kino (91) 10:00 Komisarz Rex (5) 11:05 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (11) - magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Miodowe lata: Język ciała (72) 12:50 Miodowe lata: Egzorcysta (74) 13:40 Rodzina zastępcza: Talent kulinarny (92) 14:10 Rodzina zastępcza: Ciemna strona Ojca (93) 14:45 Rude Tube (8) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 15:15 Strażnik Teksasu (64) 16:15 Ludzkość - historia nas wszystkich (12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 17:15 Czarodziejki (2) 18:10 Miodowe lata: Tadzio Krawczyk i Karol Norek (75) 19:05 Miodowe lata: Mordercy są wśród nas (76) 20:00 Galileo (241) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (6) 21:35 Kickbokser 4 - film sensacyjny (USA,1994) 23:30 Amerykański yakuza 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1996) 01:20 Komisarz Rex (4) 02:25 1000 złych uczynków (1) 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 America's Got Talent (11) 05:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Sydney - mecz finałowy: Michaił Kukuszkin - Viktor Troicki 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch - mecz 1/8 finału: Torino FC - Lazio Rzym 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Ruhpolding - bieg ze startu wspólnego mężczyzn 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Kolarstwo torowe: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cali 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Polska 2016 - magazyn piłki ręcznej 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: King Wilki Morskie Szczecin - WKS Śląsk Wrocław 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Magazyn golfowy 20:00 Puncher - magazyn sportów walki 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Monster Jam: Orlando 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - FC Groningen 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 Dzień dobry 08:00 ESKA FIT 08:30 Poranna rozgrzewka 09:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Hity na czasie 11:00 Hity na czasie 12:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Hity na czasie 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Fejslista 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Przeglądarka - best of 19:30 Hity na czasie 20:00 Hity na czasie 20:30 Hity na czasie 21:00 Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (9) 21:30 Wilfred (9) 22:00 Touch (9) 23:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV HD 05:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 06:00 Express 06:15 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 06:45 Rozmowy w toku: Żona mi dzieciaka chowa na mięczaka! 07:40 Ukryta prawda (81) 08:40 Ukryta prawda (238) 09:40 Czarno na białym - magazyn 10:15 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 10:50 Sąd rodzinny (211) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:45 Kartoteka 5 (29/30) 12:45 Cała prawda o jedzeniu 3 (3/11) 13:15 Sekrety dobrych zakupów (2/6) 14:15 Usterka (6/17) 14:45 XL kontra XS 2 (5/10) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Wojny magazynowe (12/19) 16:35 Jak robimy prąd: Elektrownie wodne 17:10 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Usterka (8/17) 18:40 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie 2 (2/13) 19:45 Express 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Uwaga! po Uwadze - program interwencyjny 21:10 Obsesje (2/6) 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 DeFacto (12/20) 22:30 Mój pierwszy...: Mój pierwszy pojazd (1/10) 23:00 Gogglebox (7/12) 23:30 Ostre cięcie 4 (8/12) 00:15 Uwaga! po Uwadze - program interwencyjny 01:15 Kartoteka 5 (29/30) 02:10 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 02:40 Mój pierwszy...: Mój pierwszy pojazd (1/10) 03:10 DeFacto (12/30) 03:40 Rozmowy w toku: O czym marzą nastolatki chore na raka? 04:35 Bagaż osobisty (7/8) Polo TV 05:30 Przeboje na czasie! 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Przeboje na czasie! 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przeboje na czasie! 16:00 Hit dnia 16:13 Przeboje na czasie! 17:15 Premiera: Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 17:56 Przeboje na czasie! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Premiera: Top 100 - największe przeboje 2014 - program muzyczny 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:05 Przeboje na czasie! ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Casper (9) 07:40 Kot Felix (6) 07:50 Kaczor Daffy (4) 08:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (21) 08:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (22) 08:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (6) 08:30 Casper (10) 08:40 Kot Felix (7) 08:50 Kaczor Daffy (13) 09:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (1) 09:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (2) 09:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (7) 09:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Gustaw sam w domu (1) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Tylko dla pań (77) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Węgierski łącznik (78) 11:00 Gra w ciemno (131) - teleturniej 12:00 Awantura o kasę (136) - teleturniej 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (2017) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (186) - magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Graczykowie: Przeprowadzka (4) 14:30 Graczykowie: Portret (5) 15:00 Czyja wina? (15) - serial paradokumentalny 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Serce Chopina (170) 16:25 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Maniana, czyli casting na męża (cz. I) (12) 17:00 Daleko od noszy: Taniec z wyjazdami (84) 17:30 Daleko od noszy: Ostatnie dwanaście godzin (85) 18:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? (10) 19:00 Czyja wina? (16) - serial paradokumentalny 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Koszmar koszmarów (246) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Promienie śmierci (36) 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Inwestor (263) 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Zerwane więzi (264) 23:00 Lody na patyku 8 - Zakochani chłopcy - komedia obyczajowa (Niemcy,Izrael,1988) 01:00 Synowie: Wyjazd na weekend (6) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (171) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (100) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (56) 04:00 Linia życia (57) 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Wieś - to też Polska 09:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 09:30 Vatican Magazine 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 11:25 Myśląc ojczyzna 11:35 Refleksje nad Psalmem XXIII (2) 11:55 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Sól ziemi 13:20 Koncert życzeń 14:10 Święty Franciszek i Klara - film dokumentalny (Włochy,2013) 14:55 Święty na każdy dzień 15:00 Piloci - białoczerwoni z Dęblina - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 15:45 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Sanktuaria polskie 16:25 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej 16:45 Ceremonia pożegnalna w Pawilonie Prezydenckim Bazy Lotniczej Villamor w Manilii 17:00 Świadkowie 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Brat Ogień (2) 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Proces przeciwko szatanowi - thriller (USA,2011) 23:40 Salezjańskie lato - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Anioł Pański 01:05 Pytasz i wiesz 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 02:25 Święty na każdy dzień 02:30 Brat Ogień (2) 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 05:00 Pastorałka w wykonaniu Zespołu Pieśni i Tańca "Tęcza" 06:00 W służbie odkupienia - redemptoryści polscy w okowach dwóch totalitaryzmów 06:45 Ziemia błogosławiona - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 07:00 Nadzieja nigdy nie umiera 07:45 Niezwykłości przyrody Nowej Zelandii 07:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 06:00 Akademia Polskiego Filmu: "Znachor" - Jerzy Hoffman (50) - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Witaj, Franklin: Franklin i czerwona hulajnoga/Franklin boi się ciemności (10) 06:55 Rodzina piratów: Pirat doskonały (10) 07:20 TV Okazje 07:40 Akademia Polskiego Filmu: "Ręce do góry" - Witold Sobociński (33) - magazyn kulturalny 08:00 Prywatna historia kina (18) - magazyn kulturalny 08:25 Katastrofy w przestworzach: Zderzenie w powietrzu (32) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny: Przykra niespodzianka (50) 10:35 Podwójne wesele - komedia (USA,2009) 12:25 Wiedźmin - film fantasy (Polska,2001) 13:25 Filip z konopi - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1981) 15:05 Pułapki umysłu: Zobaczyć znaczy uwierzyć (1) - serial dokumentalny 15:35 Zwariowana nauka (1) - serial dokumentalny 16:05 Klątwa Tutenchamona (1/2) - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 17:50 Iluzjonista - dramat kostiumowy (Czechy,USA,2006) 20:00 Kino z historią: Spisek - dramat kryminalny (USA,2010) 22:35 Nawrót depresji gangstera - komedia (USA,2002) 00:35 Cel - film sensacyjny (USA,2006) 02:35 Syzyfowe prace - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 04:40 Ararat - film krótkometrażowy (Niemcy,Turcja,2012) 05:10 Za horyzont - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2007) 05:50 Finał - film krótkometrażowy (Węgry,2011) 05:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba (6) 06:40 Podwodny raj Borneo (6) 07:05 Jak to się robi? (93) 07:15 Jak to możliwe? (5) 07:30 Sąsiedzi: Dynia (68) 07:40 Sąsiedzi: Pragnienie latania (69) 07:50 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 07:55 Dzika nauka (15) 08:35 Lidia w kuchni 2 (7) 09:05 Pogotowie weterynaryjne (14) 09:35 Wychowanie to wyzwanie (7) 10:35 Zielony raj (5) 11:10 Nielegalne knajpy (7) 11:40 Twój dom to zabójca? (7) 12:15 Mordercze przeprawy (21) 12:45 Historia świata według Andrew Marra (5) 13:50 Potęga natury (3) 14:55 Kontrowersje "Szatańskich wersetów" - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 17:00 Dzika nauka (15) 17:30 Nielegalne knajpy (7) 17:55 Ojczyzna gangów - film dokumentalny (USA,2011) 18:55 Choroby na sprzedaż - film dokumentalny (Francja,2011) 20:05 Jackie Kennedy bez Johna - film dokumentalny (Francja,2013) 21:10 Miłość, nienawiść i propaganda - zimna wojna (3) 22:05 Prostytutki na wojnie - film dokumentalny (Francja,2014) 23:20 Tropiciele duchów (1) 00:20 Prawdziwa historia rodu Borgiów (11) 01:25 Tajemnice historii (8) 02:00 Podwodny raj Borneo (6) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Dzika Polska (7) - cykl reportaży 03:00 Copernicus (5) 03:30 Lista Fokusa (66) - program edukacyjny 04:00 Lista Fokusa (65) - program edukacyjny 04:30 Życie Bałtyku (19) - serial przyrodniczy 05:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (48) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (49) - serial dokumentalny TVP ABC 05:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (13/39) 05:35 Maurycy i Hawranek (13) 05:50 Smerfy (77) 06:15 Papierowy teatrzyk (7) - program dla dzieci 06:35 Tom i Keri (6) 06:45 Sceny z życia smoków (5) 07:00 Baśnie i bajki polskie (26) 07:20 Petersburski Music Show (7) - program rozrywkowy 07:50 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc (3) 08:20 Domisie - program dla dzieci 08:50 Mój przyjaciel królik (21) 09:20 Smerfy (49) 09:50 Reksio (12) 10:05 Pszczółka Maja (22) 10:20 Baby Beetles (30) - program dla dzieci 10:25 O czym one mówią - program dla dzieci 10:30 Papierowy teatrzyk (7) - program dla dzieci 10:50 Tom i Keri (6) 10:55 Kulfon, co z ciebie wyrośnie? (7) 11:00 Sceny z życia smoków (4) 11:15 Baśnie i bajki polskie (25) 11:35 Petersburski Music Show (7) - program rozrywkowy 12:05 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc (2) 12:35 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:10 Mój przyjaciel królik (24) 13:40 Smerfy (48) 14:05 Reksio (11) 14:20 Pszczółka Maja (22) 14:35 Baby Beetles (30) - program dla dzieci 14:39 O czym one mówią - program dla dzieci 14:45 Masz wiadomość! (15) 15:05 Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona (8) 15:15 Milly i Molly (9/26) 15:30 Tata lew (9) 15:50 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 16:20 Sceny z życia smoków (6) 16:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie (2) 16:50 Baby Beetles (30) - program dla dzieci 16:53 O czym one mówią - program dla dzieci 17:00 Supełkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 17:30 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc (4-ost.) 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:30 Mój przyjaciel królik (23) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (52) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Reksio (13) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (23) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka (35) 20:00 Tom i Keri (6) 20:15 Tajna misja (11) 20:45 Kamienna tajemnica (11/13) 21:15 Zdrowo z Jedynką 21:50 Ocalony świat (9) 22:25 Jak to działa?: Silnik (21) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 22:55 Smerfy (51) 23:20 Literkowe ABC - program dla dzieci 23:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Afisz kulturalny - magazyn kulturalny 07:15 Komediantka (4/9) 08:25 Portrety: Taniec na ekranie - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2013) 09:40 Mama ma sto lat - komedia fantasy (Francja,Hiszpania,1979) 11:30 Hala odlotów 4: Czy jesteśmy Charlie? (3) - talk-show 12:25 Sylvia - balet 14:35 Ptaszka - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1994) 16:05 Komediantka (4/9) 17:15 Portrety: Taniec na ekranie - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2013) 18:30 Ptaszka - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1994) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina polskiego: Lęk wysokości - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,2011) 22:00 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Ryszard Winiarski (3) - magazyn kulturalny 22:15 Młoda Polska: Na dystans - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2014) 22:55 Performance (59) - magazyn kulturalny 23:40 Informacje kulturalne 00:00 Kino nocne: Kuzyn, kuzynka - komedia (Francja,1975) 01:45 Panorama kina polskiego: Lęk wysokości - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,2011) 04:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:25 Tańcząca z Gruzją - cykl reportaży 08:05 Widziane na Ziemi: Brazylia - serial dokumentalny 09:10 Wspaniałe stulecie (13) - serial kostiumowy 10:05 Koło historii: Kresowym szlakiem: Morszyn - cykl reportaży 10:40 Gdzie jesteś Paititi? - cykl reportaży 11:10 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 21. Austria i Szwajcaria - Silvretta - magazyn kulinarny 11:40 Gdzie rosną poziomki - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 12:45 Brazylijska czerwień (2-ost.) - film historyczny (Kanada,Portugalia,Francja,Brazylia,2012) 14:35 Notacje: Ida Haendel. Wierzę w reinkarnację - cykl dokumentalny 14:50 Cafe Historia: Spór wokół muzeum wypędzonych - program publicystyczny 15:10 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Dzieje jednej bojówki - cykl reportaży 15:30 Sensacje XX wieku: Bomba Stalina - program historyczny 16:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Chińska bomba atomowa - program historyczny 16:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 17:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (14) - serial kostiumowy 18:05 Chodzi nie o mnie, ile o lasy, góry, pola... - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 19:00 Wiadomości - wydania archiwalne: 19.01.1991 19:30 Z kabaretowego archiwum - program rozrywkowy 19:40 Flesz historii (217) - cykl reportaży 20:00 Rasputin. Niezakończone śledztwo (2) - film dokumentalny (Rosja,2010) 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii - magazyn historyczny 21:35 Sensacje XX wieku: Prezydent dziękuje - program historyczny 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Zamach na Lenina - program historyczny 22:40 Pasja według księdza Jerzego - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 23:40 Rozkaz sumienia: W obliczu klęski (1/7) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Rozkaz sumienia: Przebudzenie (2/7) - serial dokumentalny 00:20 Rozkaz sumienia: Innej drogi nie ma (3/7) - serial dokumentalny 00:55 Naszaarmia.pl - magazyn 01:30 Desperacja - dramat historyczny (Polska,1988) 03:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Festiwal Otwarcia NOSPR; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Szlakiem Kolberga - Tymon Tymański; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą - Święta, święta; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc. 7 - Gdzie jest Sebastian? (Gdzie jest Sebastian?) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; Pogoda - ok. godz. 09:40, 10:25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Cafe Historia - Historia rejestrowania telewizorów; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 13 "Jednoręki bandyta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1165 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chichot losu - odc. 7/13* - Krew nie woda - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (228); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1117* - Kolacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 1; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 13 "Jednoręki bandyta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (651) Nadia Bandura; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna wojna cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio Wschód: Z kolędą na Ukrainie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1165 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą - Święta, święta; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Saneczki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (652) Vangouver - Sylwester; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - 4 armaty, 5500 karabinów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Flesz historii - odc. 216; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 1; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 13 "Jednoręki bandyta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna wojna cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Saneczki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (652) Vangouver - Sylwester; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1165; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - 4 armaty, 5500 karabinów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Regiony z Historią - gmina Ożarów Mazowiecki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Rozrywka 06:20 Rodzina Trendych 06:50 Makłowicz w podróży 07:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy 07:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Męska rzecz 08:35 Familiada 09:10 Śpiewające fortepiany 10:05 Muzeum polskiej piosenki 10:20 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy 11:25 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju 12:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 13:25 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia (6) 13:35 Familiada 14:10 Klinika pod Wyrwigroszem 14:40 KFPP Opole 2011 15:45 51. KFPP Opole 2014 16:50 51. KFPP Opole 2014 17:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Rozum 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy 19:35 Klinika pod Wyrwigroszem 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany 21:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 22:20 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju 23:15 À la show 23:45 Muzeum polskiej piosenki 23:55 Sylwester z Dwójką. Wrocław 2014 00:55 Opole 2008 na bis 01:35 Kraj się śmieje 02:35 Tylko dla dorosłych 03:15 Kabaret z mundurem w tle 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:06 Poranek TVP Info 06:10 Pogoda info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:35 Poranek TVP Info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:09 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:34 Poranek TVP Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Poranek TVP Info 08:23 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:34 Poranek TVP Info 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:12 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 10:29 Serwis info 10:55 Pogoda Info 11:00 Serwis info 11:30 Serwis info 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis info 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis info 13:21 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis info 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis info 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 16:55 Pogoda Info 16:58 Flesz Info 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:32 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 18:00 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:28 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 18:52 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:15 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:35 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:50 Pogoda Info 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis info 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Puls Polski - magazyn 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:51 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:48 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:45 Echa stadionów - program sportowy 00:00 Teleexpress Extra 00:25 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 00:55 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:10 Forum - program publicystyczny 01:42 Serwis info flesz 01:55 Serwis info 02:15 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 03:09 Pogoda Info 03:20 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 03:35 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 04:07 Serwis info flesz 04:10 Echa stadionów - program sportowy 04:30 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:15 Życie dla ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij! - magazyn 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn TVS HD 05:55 Domek na prerii 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:35 Muzyczny budzik 08:50 Mały koncert życzeń 09:20 Bajkowa TVS 11:00 Express Silesia 12:35 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 13:00 Telezakupy 13:35 Śląskie od kuchni 14:10 Zawodowi rodzice 14:45 Domek na prerii 15:50 Flesz Silesia Informacje 15:55 Bonanza 17:05 Schlesien Journal 17:20 Biznesklasa 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:30 Bonanza 21:35 Kameleon 22:40 Łowcy tajemnic 23:10 Ostry dyżur 23:45 Archeolog detektyw 00:45 Wypunktowani 01:20 Kameleon 02:25 Emisja nocna Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Warszawa z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV HD z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stopklatka TV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fokus TV z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP ABC z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS HD z 2015 roku